Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde
by MelancholyEmotions
Summary: L's been feeling strange. What happens when his alter ego, BB, takes over his body? Can Light help L regain control? Rated T for Violence: Blood and Gore.
1. Mr Hyde

_I am more of an L fan than a Light fan. Sorry. :P I liked Light when the show first aired but already knew who L was and was mainly watching it for him though I loved the show overall. As Light began to get evil, and I already knew he would kill L (Yeah I know he got Rem to do it) I started to dislike him and only liked him for his character, he had a sweet character design and such. When he made L die I was even more furious than I was before so… this is somewhat of my revenge. :P DISCLAIMER! I don't own none of them folks!_

* * *

For about a week now, L had been feeling strange. He didn't know why and he didn't take the time to question it since the Kira case occupied most of his time. This week the 'urges' seemed to be getting worse. He began to hear voices telling him to do things that he wouldn't normally do. They were never loud enough to distract him but sometimes the things these 'urges' wanted him to do began to take over. He fought them off in a sea of sweets and tea and continued at his work.

"Ryuuzaki is there anything else that I can get for you?"

"That's enough, Watari. Thank you."

Watari nodded as he left the room leaving the cart of sweets that he had just brought in. The young detective immediately picked up a cookie and placed it halfway in his mouth, letting it hang there for a moment before taking it in and eating it.

"Are you enjoying that?" The voice in his head asked.

L ignored the voice which began to speak again but, was interrupted by Light entering the room.

"Aw, Raito-kun, you finally decided to make your way back," L said not bothering to look away from the computer that he was typing away at.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki," Light said with a small chuckle, "I got sidetracked on my way to the restroom."

"Hm… Yes, well try not to let it happen again."

Light found it funny how L sounded like his father at that moment, "Yes, sir."

It had been a few hours since Light had been asked to be released from his handcuffs and L seemed to have lost a bit of his edge as he saw that there seemed to be more Death Notes out and about. L wanted to blame his 'urges' on this but they had began happening before this, though the whole thing seemed to be making it worse.

Light got a glimpse at L as he sat down in his chair beside him. He thought he saw his eyes glow a demonic shade of red before he rubbed them and got back to his work. The two did not converse for a whole three hours. Light turned his attention the clock in the corner of his computer screen before yawning. 3:07 a.m.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm tired. If I stay up any later I wont be able to concentrate right anymore. Is it alright if I head off to bed?"

Ryuuzaki only nodded, he never removed his gaze from the screen and never stopped typing.

As Light made his way out of the room, he took one final gaze at the detective and left.

* * *

5:01 a.m.

Ryuuzaki finally decided to take a short break to relax. Even if he didn't need to sleep, he still needed a short break. He picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and began to lick the chocolate frosting from the tip of it in his weird, yet somewhat sexual, L style of eating.

He felt a pain in his heart as he went to take a bite of the chocolate covered fruit and dropped the fruit to the floor. He held his chest gasping thinking to himself the whole time, _"This must be Kira's work!"_

He couldn't tell but, the irises of his eyes were a demonic shade of red. They somewhat glowed in the dim lighting of the room. L fell to the floor still clenching his chest, coughing.

The nails on his fingers, stained with chocolate, grew somewhat longer and the tips became more sharply defined. His teeth became more canine like. He felt himself become cold as he dragged himself across the floor trying to reach a button that called for Watari just in case he had not seen him on camera yet.

"Guess who," said the voice in his head sounding more sinister and unearthly than usual, "I'm takin' over for a while."

"Why…" L strained to ask in his mind. He didn't know why he was talking back to the voice it might have just been the stress of the moment, "… Are you Kira?"

"No! Kira wishes he was me. You can call me BB. I'm your alter ego and I'm taking your body for a little joy ride."

L said nothing just focused on reaching his goal.

"I get sick of being bottled up inside you… so now it's my time to shine."


	2. Matsuda

He chuckled deviously as he stretched showing that he had full control over L's body. Turning toward the monitors he grinned as he watched Watari walk into his room.

"Must of been out getting groceries…" He said aloud as he made his way over to the camera and tinkered with a few things so that the camera would loop showing L working diligently on the Kira case. When he was done he turned and headed toward the door.

He heard footsteps approaching the door and paused as he listened to the person on the other side of the door yawn.

He growled, "Matsuda…" Rolling his eyes he put his finger to his lip, a trait no doubt from L, as he thought, "Oh well… I have to start somewhere…"

Licking his lips greedily, he opened the door slowly just as Matsuda was about to knock.

Matsuda, as usual, looked clueless but, BB, on the other hand, was acting as if he was L. His pose, his stare, and the way he nibbled on his finger. His eyes, though, were a dead give away not so much the sharpened nails on his hands. He wasn't worried about it though, he knew Matsuda was an idiot and would just probably pass it off for lack of sleep.

"What is it Matsuda?" He asked in an impatient tone, his voice was identical to L's.

"Ah… I couldn't sleep… So… I thought I would come in early and help out with the Kira case," all the while he was speaking he had a sheepish grin on his face.

BB paused, staring at Matsuda as he thought. "Alright Matsuda…" He said as he stepped aside letting him in. The hand that hung by his side twitched with anxiousness as he watched Matsuda enter the room. He didn't know how long he could keep the L charade up… and he didn't think he would.

As Matsuda took off his coat and began to sit down where he normally sat, BB began to approach him slowly, a devious grin on his face.

"BB! Don't you dare do that!" L yelled mentally causing Beyond to stop in his tracks and hold his head, "I will not allow you to do such things!" He continued causing Beyond to double over in pain. His red eyes seemed to glow bright through the locks of ebony hair that covered his face as he shot a glaring look at Matsuda.

"I have to…!" He said in a voice that sounded like a growl and slowly faded into a hiss, "I'm going to destroy everyone and everything close to you! This is the punishment for keeping me locked up in this dungeon of a body!"

With that he lunged at a confused Matsuda who had slowly turned to see what was wrong with the detective.

BB grinned ear to ear showing off the canines in his mouth and giving off a crazed look.

"Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda yelled panicked as he struggled to get from of the raven haired man who's nails dug deeply into the creases of his throat, "What in the world's wrong with you!?"

BB held Matsuda as if he were strangling him. A barely audible snicker arouse from his throat as he pulled the officer closer to him so that he could speak directly into his ear.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine," he said in L's calm voice trying to hold back a snicker.

"Ah… Ahh!!" Matsuda yelled still panicking. He quickly elbowed the detective in the face surprising him and causing him to let go. A bit of blood trickled from Beyond's nose. He chuckled as he wiped the substance away with his finger and placed it to his lips licking it slowly.

Ecstasy seemed to flow all over the detective's body as he moaned slightly from the taste.

Matsuda wasn't sure how to take this as he stared into the detective's red eyes cowering. Beyond slowly began to make his way back over to Matsuda showing no expression on his face much like L.

He was teasing him, though Matsuda believed that this was a crazed L doing this, he wasn't acting much like L so… he wanted to change the tables; make it REALLY seem like the detective was trying to kill him.

He was crouched over, finger to his lip, nibbling on it a bit.

"Matsuda," he called, "I apologize if I scared you…"

Matsuda wasn't as dumb as people thought he was. He saw that something wasn't right.

Reaching into his holster, he clenched his gun and pulled it from his side holding it straight in front of him, arm stretched forward. It was inches away from Beyond's head.

He stood staring straight into the gun.

"And what are you planning to do with that?" He asked, still speaking in L's calm tone.

Matsuda was speechless as he held the gun shaking. The crazed detective smirked as he lunged at the officer again, hand swiping in front of him like a lion swatting down his prey. He knocked Matsuda to the ground just as the gunshot was fired, going past BB's ear with a whoosh.

Matsuda lay on the ground holding his head as he looked up at Beyond gathering his thoughts.

His vision was blurry as the crazed detective slowly walked over and leaned in front of him.

* * *

WARNING: The next chapter may be a bit gorey, that's why I stopped this chapter here, I didn't want people to be offended. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	3. Desires

_I'm sorry it's been so long! I actually haven't had access to a computer to upload things until now! I have missed you all and the people who reviewed my story. Sorry I have kept you waiting and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Typical Matsuda…" The detective said with a small disappointed smile, "How could you have not known that I'm not your precious Lawliet?"

Matsuda, confused, and coming back to, looked to Beyond, "Huh?"

Beyond laughed what sounded more like a sinister growl that a laugh, "Why am I not surprised to hear that come from your mouth!?"

The red eyed menace looked crazed as he pressed his face close to Matsuda's grinning and glaring into his eyes.

"Do you honestly believe that L would have the guts to let his feelings lash out like this?"

Matsuda took this time to slowly reach for his gun while not taking his eyes off of the detective's.

Beyond licked at the boy's neck, "L hates you…" He said between licks, "He thinks you're an ignorant fool. I don't hate you… I think you taste… divine!"

With that BB's fangs pierced through Matsuda's flesh and deep into his throat causing Matsuda to scream but it only came out as a loud wheeze followed by blood pouring quickly from his mouth. Matsuda arched his back in pain as Beyond began to bite down harder. There was a sickening crack as he began to pull back ripping the boy's esophagus from his throat slowly. Removing it from his mouth, he began to lick the blood from his lips and from Matsuda's as he leaned over to kiss the dead officer.

"_Matsuda…"_ L's voice was almost a whisper in the back of BB's mind.

"_I know that you didn't hate him,"_ Beyond thought to himself so that only L could hear, _"I just thought it would be good for him to die thinking that the world's greatest detective thought of him that way."_ He smiled to himself feeling accomplished.

"I wonder who's up…" Beyond said aloud as he headed out into the hallway.

Misa's voice could be heard coming from the restroom as she hummed to herself.

This couldn't make the crazed man any more excited. He knew how L felt about this woman and how he didn't want to intrude on Light and he knew that she would never fall for him.

Beyond grinned.

"_You wouldn't,"_ L scolded.

"_I would…"_

Misa headed out into the hallway, her eyes annoyed.

"Miss Amane, I didn't expect to see you at this hour," Beyond said putting on his L charade again.

"Ah… Ryuuzaki…" Misa said with a slight smile, "Misa Misa can't sleep."

"Oh? Why is this?" He asked, a smile playing across his lips.

Misa shrugged, "I don't know…" she groaned, "but I'm really tired!"

Misa began to whine causing Beyond to frown; her voice was horrible when she whined. He sometimes couldn't believe it was coming from such a beautiful girl.

"I can't sleep either…" BB said looking somewhat downed, "Maybe I can join you for a while since no on else is up."

"_BEYOND! That didn't sound very L-ish"_ He yelled mentally to himself.

You would think after living inside a person for so long that you would know them.

Misa frowned, "I don't think Light would approve of you being in my room at this time and why would I want you in my room when I'm trying to sleep. I know that we are friends and all, Ryuuzaki, but I'd rather keep my sleeping business private." Typical Misa ranting…

Beyond had zoned out as he stared the girl in the face and came back to as she finished her sentence.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"_Again… Not very L-ish."_

"_You are not allowed in her room is what she said…" _L's voice came again, _"Beyond give up! They are going to notice your strange behavior and they will find Matsuda. Once they do you will be in trouble. Everyone here is not as stupid as Matsuda and Miss Amane."_

Beyond struggled to keep his poise as L's voice did more than lecture him. Every word was like a dagger to his head. The true detective was struggling to get free and it was working.

"_You're forgetting one thing, L… I'm you. I won't be the only one to get in trouble, you will too and if you try to blame this on me they'll think that you've snapped and send you away."_

"Hello?" Misa's voice came bursting through Beyond and L's internal conversation. All that time that they had argued, Beyond had kept his eyes fixed on Misa, concentrating only on keeping L where he belonged.

"_To hell with this."_

Beyond knew what L desired and he was willing to let this one happen…

* * *

_Not as gorey as I intended but, I do have plans for Misa. I may have to change the rating depending on if you guys review!_


End file.
